Gemini Book 1: Rise of a Gemini
by Hoodweareruchiha
Summary: In a world where people have the powers of their astral signs, where does Kai fit in? A/N: This isn't a fanfiction. Chapter 1 is the prologue. I actually plan on releasing this book some day, but you guys are my test audience. Please like, follow, and review!
1. Prologue

Carlos dodged the third fireball in five minutes. As he landed on both feet, he looked up, sweat all over his forehead. He panted, narrowly deflecting the sharp blade with his own, before kicking his attacker away from him.

"What do you want Stryker? What's your plan?"

The man laughed, his black hair slick with sweat, along with the rest of his face. He was a true Capricorn, through and through, laughing no matter the circumstances. His head was thrown back, his mouth wide open, and his shoulders bouncing over dramatically.

They had been battling on Stryker's airship for over an hour now. The sky could be seen above them, as the roof of the large, police headquarters size cockpit was made of glass. The crew of the ship was working like nothing was going on.

"You see Carlos, I would tell you, but then, what good would it do you? You're about to die!"

Stryker was a tall and muscular man. He had tanned skin, almost a caramel color. He had slick, black hair, and a scar going over his perfectly functional left eye. He was wearing a black military officer's uniform, which was currently sporting many cuts and slices from his battle with Carlos. He was already capable alone with his combat prowess, on top of his genius level IQ. Not to mention, being a general provided Stryker with enough power to rule the world. Which is exactly what Carlos was there to prevent.

"I'm not dying here Stryker."

Carlos Vallejo was the dictionary definition of a bad as a. At 17, he had already mastered 38 different fighting styles, spoke 50 different languages, and had an IQ of 182. He had pretty tan skin, and black hair. He could easily pass as Stryker's son. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, and black jeans.

Suddenly Stryker's sword came down on Carlos's head, and everything went black.


	2. Powerless

Kai woke up, his body sweating. He rose with a jolt, unaware of where he was, before coming to a realization that he was in his bedroom,and just had a nightmare that he was some kid named Carlos. He sighed. Another day in the sad and depressing life of Kai Jackson.

He put his legs on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes, before showering, and dressing himself with his black shirt, and black cargo pants. He combed his dark brown, curly hair, and washed his bright, almond colored face.

He walked out of the bathroom, and over to his bookshelf, picking up a book, entitled " **Attributes: What they are, and when you'll get yours"**. Kai had read this book many times before, wanting an attribute so badly. All of his friends had theirs, so when was he going to get his?

You see, everyone has the power of their astral sign. Both Aquarius and Pisces have the power to breath under water, as well as swimming at superhuman speeds. Leo's and Libras have the power to run faster than most, and are ALL fierce. Scorpio's are immune to all poison, and can produce poison; they tend to be rather shady. Virgo's are physically strong, as are, Taurus's naturally. Sagittarius's never miss a shot, no matter what. Aries know how to use any weapon, and are automatically masters in any form of a hand to hand combat. Capricorns have a small mixture of them all, except for the Gemini. Gemini had a whole other personality living inside them, helping them, giving them advice.

But, to balance everyone out, there are spells. Spells that make up for attributes, spells that summon things, offensive spells, defensive spells, and everything in between.

And everyone Kai knew, had access to all of it. But he didn't. He was a Gemini, but where was his other personality? Where we're his spells?

"Kai!"

Kai sighed, and got off the bed, closing the book.

"Coming mom!"

He grabbed his backpack, and raced down the stairs.

"You're gonna be late for school! Get out of here!"

Kai nodded, bounding through the living room to the kitchen, kissing his mother, before racing back upstairs, grabbing his hoodie, it's navy blue glory flailing behind him as he ran back downstairs, throwing it on.

He opened the door, throwing his hood on, and rolling up his sleeves. He pulls on his backpack. Looking up at the sky from his doorway, taking a breath in. And with that, he walked off.

He was supposed to take the bus, always was, but he never did. He always walked. But he was cutting it close as it was, and didn't want to cut it any closer.

He stood at the bus stop, but immediately started to feel different. Something was stirring inside him, and he felt it. His head started spinning, and his vision blurred, but miraculously, he maintained his balance. But just like that, he felt better.

He stood for a few more minutes before the bus pulled up. The door opened, and the friendly robot, issue number 1161732, who drove the bus, opened the door.

Kai got on, and quietly moved to the back of the bus.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Billy Harford walked to the back of the bus, looking directly at Kai. Billy was a Taurus.

"Sup 'powerless'?" Billy was the school bully. Powerless was a nickname that he had given Kai, a nicer one compared to what he was called by everyone else.

"What do you want, you bull?"

It was common to call Taurus bulls. That's what their symbol was after all.

Billy got an angry look on his face, and began to wind up his hand as if he was going to hit Kai. Instead, Kai felt the seat next to him explode.

He didn't even flinch, which was unnatural. That's when the voice first spoke up.

" _ **Are you really gonna take that from him?"**_

Kai looked up, confused of where that voice came from.

" _ **Now now. Before you freak out, my name is Carlos, and up until yesterday, I worked for the ASA. You must be a Gemini. Don't freak out now, I'll explain the rest in a second."**_

But Kai didn't listen, of course.

"What the hell? Who the hell is Carlos?!"

Billy stared at the now suddenly freaking out in his seat, Gemini.

"What's your problem powerless?"

Kai then felt a hard hand against his cheek. It was Billy. He just slapped Kai.

" _ **Okay. Now I have to take over. Sorry for this."**_

Kai looked up at Billy.

"Thanks bull. I needed that."

With that, Kai punched Billy in the stomach, then while the bull was doubled over, Kai got up, and hit his bully in the back of his head. Hard.

Billy crumpled to the ground, and the bus stopped. Everyone was staring at him. Thinking he couldn't take anymore embarrassment, the raven haired teen left the bus, and just ran…


End file.
